Justice For All
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A Justicar's code is justice and honor. She will honor the code and its morals above all else. She will have no possesions of her own, nor will she have a home to call her own. But a Justicar is not forbidden to love. Nor is she, to him. NarutoxSamara!


**A/N: Yet another short story to whittle away the time while I languish here in my bed. TWO days and counting, peoplz! Almost there! Anyway, yet another pairing from the mind of Neonzangetsu! This may be the last one for awhile, as once I get the game I'm gonna be hella busy playing it. Still, I hope u enjoy this potential AU divergence into the world of Mass Effect. But will you?**

**Only time will tell...**

_Justice is irrefutable. As is love. Together, they are the very essence of this galaxy..._

_~Samara._

**Justice**

"Tell me what I need to know and I will be gone from here." Samara demanded. "Where did you send her?" She was speaking of Morinth, of course. Her daughter. The Adraht Yakshi, the one who had already taken so many lives and would doubtlessly take many more if someone did not stop her. If she did not stop her. Hence the interrogation, the torture, and the questions, as she tore through the Eclipse Sisters in the port of Nost Astra, located on the illustrious planet of Illium.

Thus far, her interrogation had been an abysmal failure.

"You think I'd betray her?" The mercenary she was about to kill quivered. "She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine!"

"The name of the ship." A blue, biotic glow engulfed the justicar. "Your life depends on the answer, lieutenant."

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down, justicar!" Exclaimed the merc, raising her weapon-

_Wrong answer._

With a flick of Samara's wrist, the unfortunate asari was thrown through a window. Hurtling through the air, her body struck a metal gird and sank to the ground in a heap of groans and curses. Samara followed after her; floating like a feather, lithe and agile and oh so very deadly. Before the lieutenant could rise, before she could hope to aim her weapon, Samara's boot found her throat.

"What was the name of the ship she left on?"

"Go to hell!" The lieutenant hissed.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess."

The Eclipse lieutenant cowered before her, quivering in her boots. Her troops decimated, but not defeated, she remained defiant to the last. Samara had just resigned herself to take the woman's life when a cry of exquisite agony echoed out across the hold. Yes, that was when the screaming started. She turned, displacing her boot from the throat of her victim, her purpose momentarily forgotten as the woman crawled away, lucky to be alive.

And then she saw him.

Samara would never forget the first time she laid eyes on that man. He was a striking figure, garbed in outlandish armor, the color of black and orange. Red light gleamed off the suit, surrounding him in a field that obliterated all those who came close. The Eclipse Mercenaries never stood a chance. Within moments they were ground to gory smear across the floor, their blood staining the bulkhead a brilliant indigo.

He paused before the next group, the red light dimming, slowing to usher a civilian in behind him. The frightened woman mumbled her thanks as she hurried past. Only once he was certain of the woman's safety did he press on, the red shower of biotic power flaring up once again. Within seconds these asari shared the same fate as their comrade in arms.

All, except for one.

She watched as one of them, a young asari, sighted him down the scope of her barrel. The sound produced a small click, nearly imperceptible within the range of human ears, but it was enough. She watched the man wirl, toward his new target, his fingers flying open as if beckoning. As quickly as he'd opened them he'd procured a pistol in the palm of his hand. He fired, a single shot that struck the mercenary in her shoulder. With his free, empty hand, he squeezed shut with alarming force. He pulped the asari's head like a grape in the palm of his fist with that motion.

The asari's knees-then the rest of her-crumpled bonelessly to the deck.

The man loomed over her corpse a moment longer. Shaking his head, he pressed two fingers to her forehead, then his own, as if in pentinence. He stood woodenly, not taking enough care, and turned back the way he'd came.

Then he noticed Samara and he froze.

His expression_-whatever it was-_remained hidden behind his visor, but his body language reflected surprise. He stepped backward, alarm outlining his every feature. Lowering his weapon, he seemed to gawp at her a moment before regaining his composure.

"Well," He began softly, "Hello beautiful."

Almost without thinking, Samara blasted him with a powerful biotic _throw._ The kinetic energy wasn't enough to harm the man, mind you, but it was more than enough to fling him halfway across the hangar before regaining his balance. _Strange._ She'd meant to incapacitate him with that blow. Instead he recovered, bounding backwards with a speed bellying the weight of his armor.

_"Shit,"_ The man swore a blue streak as he stumbled backward. "It seems I've stumbled upon something I shouldn't have." He straightened, then bowed. "I apologize if my words offended you in any way, ma'am." A sheepish chuckle. "My mouth tends to run on ahead of me, sometimes." His attitude was formal _crisp_ polite. Military upbringing then? In her last nine hundreed years, Samara could not remember the last time she'd seen someone bow. It reminded her of Japanese feudal culture.

Still, his words gave Samara pause.

Just who was this man?

Who was this stranger who so calmly squeezed the trigger when staring down the barrel of a gun? Who was this man, who so valiantly defended the lives of innocents with no regard for his own well-being? Who was he, indeed. She watched red light fade, the biotic power dissipating back into his suit. He made no move to retreat, instead straighten from his bow, his body posture suggesting tension but, also, a strange ease about him

Intrigued, she approached him.

"My name is Samara," she began, "Servant of the justicar code. My quarrel is with the Eclipse Sisters but I see a well armed man before me." She paused, pinnioning him with her gaze as she approached. "Are we friend, or foe?"

"Friend!" The response, though muffled behind metal, was swift and immediate. "We are most definitely _friends,_ you and I."

"Are we?" Samara thought back to his ruthless slaughter of the mercenaries. This man exuded power, on an almost primal level. She did not wish to engage him in battle. She was wary of him, Samara realized, belatedly. She, an asari matriarch, nearly a thousand years old, was _wary_ of this human. Were she to do battle with him, she may not emerge victorious. The thought frightened her. Her visage remained composed however, as the man holstered his sidearm.

"Please, allow me to explain," The man paused then, slowly_-very slowly-_reaching toward his helmet. Samara allowed him this. She was curious to see the face of the man that had murdered so many asari without so much as batting an eyelash. Samara was most curious indeed.

With a snap-hiss, his face was revealed to the world. Her eyes flew open.

_Goddess!_

Spiky, unruly hair, the color of the sun, shaded his face and eyes of the purest ocean blue. Whisker marks tripled either cheek, the sole distinctive feature amongst an other wise Indeed, he had blond hair and blue eyes that harkened back to his japanese ancestry. But the shape of his face and the color of his skin, his whiskered cheeks, hinted at what might have been come Chinese DNA as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The man introduced himself, cradling his helmet in one arm and extending the other toward Samara. "I serve under the council as a spectre for the special reonaissance and tactics division." Unbidden, memories rose of the first time she'd encountered a spectre. Nihlus had been his name. A turian. He'd killed an unarmed civilian in cold blood, and, as dicated by the code, she'd attacked. The crafty turian had led her on a chase through the wilderness for two weeks before she'd finally forced to let him escape. This spectre was nothing like him, and, if looks could be judged, he was a great deal more handsome.

Wait a moment...

_...handsome?_

She hadn't allowed her to think such thoughts since her maiden years. Since before she'd had...Morinth. _No!_ She was a justicar! She had no place for such thoughts, enticing though they might be! Oh, but he certainly was enticing...

Samara shook her head. This was stupid. Silly.

_Dangerous._

Unbidden, a smile broke out across his face.

"It truly is a pleasure to meet you, Justicar."

Samara steeled herself against his charm before speaking.

"You do me honour, spectre, but I am in the middle of an investigation."

The blond tilted his head to the side, contemplating Samara, and her words.

"I suppose you could say I'm also in the middle of an invesigation."

Samara frowned.

"Forgive me for asking, but what invesigation might that be?"

Naruto grinned and whisked a hand through his unruly hair in an effort to tamp it down. All he did was make the unruly locks even more haphazardly spiky. He frowned at this an unamused pout, and Samara ruthlessly suppressed the urge to smile. This man _was_ handsome, after all. Surely he had a loved one, waiting for him at home. She'd no right to inquire, but somehow, she felt that she must ask.

"I'm tracking a former spectre, actually." Naruto answered, still trying, without success, to tame his hair. "She's a friend of mine. Her name's Shepard."

Samara promptly rebuked herself. She, in her infinite wisdom, had thought he was ogling her. Now, when it proved to be nothing of the sort, she felt shame. Surely a Spectre was above and beyond such petty things. At least, this one seemed to be. Now, she had only to drive these thoughts of him from her mind, and she would be able to continue on her mission...

"I am familiar with the name, but I'm afraid you'll have to turn your search eleswhere...

_"It seems I'm interrupting something."_

Spectre and Justicar alike, both turned toward the sound a new voice. Three figures stood before them, one a drell, the other a quarian, and the third, a human. It was to the human that Naruto's attention eventually gravitated.

For a moment she stood motionless. Her lush lips were parted, ruby red hair lofting around a pale, beautiful heart-shaped face, green eyes flecked with gold and wide with surprise. Her armor was equally lovely, saffron mingling with sapphire in a shape all its own.

He stared back at her, sharing an equal measure of astonishment. She was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen. He hadn't been expecting that. He'd known she would be beautiful, but even so, he hadn't been expecting it. Naruto took a step forward, _throw_ in hand. She dissolved as soon as he moved. A vison of beauty one moment, gone the next in a burst of exuberance on her part.

"Naruto?" Shepard exclaimed aghast, eyes widening as she saw the blond. "What are you doing...

The blond immediately brightened, leapt over the scaffold separating them, and hugged her as hard as he possibly could.

_"Shepard!"_

**A/N: Yeah, quirky and full of much amusement on both ends! Gotta love Naruto's-simple mindedness and Samara's inability to understand the actions of the infamous armored orange hero. But will they end up together? **

**Only time will tell!**

**Lol, and ROTFL at Naruto knowing Shepard, he's just like, hey! What's up! He's like a little lost puppy sometimes XD**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
